Advances in battery technology have not kept up with market demand. There is a need to improve the performance of battery systems, both in terms of charge storage capacity as well as in terms of extending its operational lifetime (in number of years and/or charge/discharge cycles). In addition, there is also a need to improve the utilization of a battery system during normal discharging operations.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the invention.